Problem: Nadia has 24 oranges for every 15 watermelons. Write the ratio of oranges to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $24:15$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $24 \text{ to } 15$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{24}{15}=\dfrac{8}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{8}{5}$ is the ratio of oranges to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.